Benutzer Diskussion:Gulomi Jomesh/Archiv
Diese Seite ist ein Archiv. Bitte hier nichts mehr bearbeiten. Neuse Diskussionen bitte auf der Oberseite einstellen. Betreff Vorlage: Infobox Transkript Schön, dass du von den Vorlagen Ahnung hast. Ich selber habe mich nie mit damit beschäftigt, ich hab einfach zu viel Angst, irgendwas verkehrt zu machen (keine Ausrede, wofür gibt es die 'rückgängig machen'-Funktion) und habe bisher nur in Object pascal ... nennen wir es mal "geskriptet". Einen wirklichen Fehler konnte ich nicht finden, wie auch, schließlich hab ich davon keine Ahnung. Ich habe allerdings die Begriffe 'Previous' und 'Next' ins Deutsche übersetzt. Gucks dir lieber nochmal an, ich habe es einfach mit 'Voriges' und 'Nächstes' übersetzt. Klang für mich logisch und naja. Vielleicht hast du ja Verbesserungsvorschläge, ich bin eher der Mann für’s Grobe. :D Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 16:46, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Gut, die Übersetzung ist wirklich sinnvoll. Ansonsten habe ich halt dich angeschrieben, da du die meisten Transkripte erstellst und bearbeitest, evt. fällt die dabei ja ein Fehler auf, wenn die Vorlage irgendwo nicht so funktioniert wie sie soll (was dann meistens daran liegt, dass eine Folge in einer der Untervorlagen falsch geschrieben ist.) Ich habe zum Glück einige Ahnung von Vorlagen allgemein, da ich einige Zeit im deutschen Star-Wars-Wiki Jedipedia.net mitarbeitet habe sowie grundlegende Programmier-Erfahrung (Informatik als Quasi-Nebenfach). Aber was die im englischen MLP-Wiki da an Vorlagen haben, überschreitet nun mal teilweise meinen Sachverstand. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:52, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Noch etwas: Ich hab gerade bemerkt, dass die Vorlage an sich noch mit 'Transcript' überschrieben ist. Habe das gerade eben noch geändert. Ich schaue mir jetzt mal alle Transkripte damt Vorlagen durch. Ich denke aber, das passt erstmal so. Übrigens: Ich hatte zum Abi eine mündliche Infoprüfung und habe diese mit 14/15 Punkten bestanden. Wenn du wissen willst, was u.a. Fragen waren: Sie haben mir ein Mainboard auf den Tisch gelegt und ich sollte halt mal sagen, was da so alles drauf ist... Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 17:13, 18. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Vorlage: Infobox Charakter Hallo Gulomi, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, oder ob es nur ein Problem mit meinem Browser ist, aber die Charakterbilder der Infobox sind, nun ja, irgendwie reingezoomt und höllisch verpixelt. Da du dich damit ja auskennst dachte ich mir, ich frag mal nach, ob du dir das mal anschauen könntest, da ich einfach zu wenig Ahnung von dem Zeug hab... Da wäre noch etwas an der Infobox, das mich ein wenig stört: Manche Eingabefelder bei der Bearbeitung der Infobox im grafischen Editor sind doppelt vorhanden, zum Beispiel "kind" und "Spezies". Es ist zwar egal, in welches von beiden man schreibt, aber ein wenig seltsam sieht es schon aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir so einfach Arbeit aufhalsen will, aber ein anderer Ansprechpartner fällt mir leider nicht ein, da du der einzige bist, der hier in letzter Zeit noch aktiv am Wiki arbeitet. Gruß Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 15:52, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Das Bilderproblem ist im Englischen auch vorhanden, ich glaube, da hat Wikia irgendwas bei den Thumbnail-Einstellungen falsch gemacht. das ist also vermutlich nichts, was wir lösen können. Da müssen wir wohl abwarten, bis Wikia das in Ordnung bringe (oder evt. mal einen Fehlerbericht schicken). Das Problem mit den doppelten Eingabefeldern zu lösen, wäre sehr viel Arbeit, denn dazu müsste man in jedem der etwa 120 Artikel, die diese Vorlage verwenden, kontrollieren, wie es da ausgefüllt ist und alles auf ein Schema vereinheitlichen. Erst danach können in der Vorlage selbst die überschüssigen Einträge entfernt werden. Wäre sicher machbar, aber da habe ich wirklich keine Lust zu. Gruß 16:32, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :P.S. Der Bilderfehler liegt definitiv nicht an der Vorlage, ich habe ihn jetzt auch bei einem normalen Bild entdeckt. Fehlerbericht an Wikia ist abgeschickt. Leider ist gerade Freitag Abend, daher ist vor Montag nicht mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:49, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :P.P.S: Wikia hat doch schneller als geplant geantwortet: We have noticed this problem with blurry/incorrectly sized images as well, and the technical team have been working on the problem - the root cause has been fixed, and the images should be starting to fix themselves (we'll try and make that as fast as possible, but it might take a little while). Das eigentliche Problem ist also behoben, es dauert aber noch ein bisschen, bis die Bilder alle wieder repariert sind. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:19, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Okay, das ist wenigstens mal eine Ansage^^. Naja, das mit den Infoboxen ist eigentlich ja auch nicht weiter tragisch. Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 23:56, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hey ich danke dir. Ich habe nähmlich die Seite zu Pina Colada und zum Mond erstellt und danke dir das du mich an manchen Stellen korrigiert hast Thx Deine (Prinzessin) Cadance ;)16:16, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Guten Abend! Ich bin neu zu sprechen Deustch. Wie kann Ich helfen dies Wiki? Ich bin versuchend zu ausdehnen mein Lernen. -- 02:22, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Bei mangelnden Deutschkenntnissen ist eine aktive Mitarbeit natürlich schwierig. Du kannst natürlich gerne Benötigte Seiten anlegen und kurze Artikel ergänzen. Wir sind für jede Mithilfe dankbar, allerdings solltest du nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn deine Artikel nachträglich evt. abgeändert werden müssen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 07:46, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich verstehen und Ich schätze jeder Hilfe. Danke! -- 02:46, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Galerien Hallo Gulomi Jomesh, ich würde gerne, wie im englischen und russischen MLP Wiki, Galerien erstellen. Dise werden in der Infobox verlinkt und auf einer externen Seite erstellt. Ich habe gerade mit der Serie angefangen und würde gerne ein wenig Zeit in das Wiki investieren. LG, Rain (Wall) 12:20, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Halte ich nicht für sinnvoll. Für Galerien sind keine Sprachkenntnisse erforderlich, weshalb man viel einfacher die englischen Galerien verlinken kann, als hier die gleichen nochmal anzulegen. Abgesehen davon erfüllen solche Galerien nicht die Anforderungen an Bildzitate und würden damit in Deutschland Urheberrechtsverletzungen darstellen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 13:00, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::http://de.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Copyright ::Da du es nicht für sinnvoll hältst, werde ich es natürlich lassen. Allerdings wäre es schön, wenn du deinen Pflichten als Admin nachkommen würdest und einige Kommentare löschst. ::Schönen Tag noch, Rain (Wall) 15:07, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Betreff Parodien: PonyPasta Moin, du hast ja gesagt, dass nur Fanfics wie Cupcakes und rainbow Factory relevant sind. Das sehen meine Kollegen und ich aber anders, und ich finde, auch andere weniger bekannte PonyPastas sollten am Rande erwähnt werden. Auch unsere neuen Figuren sollten erwähnt werden, schließlich sind es neue Charaktere im MLP-Universum (zumindest relevante wie Burning Sun/ Robert, Lunas Freund/ die Ziegen) Ich hoffe auf baldige Rückmeldung, DER HELD P.S.: Warum ist eigentlich die Nachrichtenfunktion deaktiviert? :Da habe ich mich evt. etwas unklar ausgedrückt. Die beiden sind auf jeden Fall relevant, bei anderen bin ich mir nur nicht sicher, weil ich sie nicht genug kenne. Ich wollte damit nicht behaupten, dass diese auf jeden Fall irrelevant sind. Gegen einen Artikel hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, wenn dieser klar stellt, warum diese sich von den huntertausend weiten Fan-Fics, die es gibt, abheben. Dort können dann auch die Figuren aufgeführt werden, der Artikel Parodien an sich sollte nur eine kurze Übersicht geben, was es alles gibt, und keine Details liefern. Diese gehören in die einzelnen Artikel oder zu PonyPaste. Was mit der Kommentarfunktion los ist, weiß ich nicht, das Problem liegt aber wohl nicht hier, sondern bei Wikia. Einige Bilder werden auch nicht angezeigt. Wenn sich das Problem demnächst nicht von selbst löst, werde ich Wikia diesbezüglich anschreiben. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 11:35, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::P.S.: Benutzt du, wie ich, den Monobook-Skin? Ich habe gerade mal auf den Wikia-Skin umgeschaltet, da scheint das Problem nicht zu bestehen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 12:06, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, ::nein, ich benutze einfach eine png.-Datei als Bild... geht problemlos... ::Und danke, das mit der Seite werde ich machen... ;-) ::DER HELD Betreff Fanfics Abend, danke, dass du dich um unsere Seiten gekümmert hast... Aber eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich noch: In den PonyPastas kommen ja auch ganz "normale" Charaktere wie Pinkie Pie etc. vor... wie bzw. wo soll ich etwas über die erwähnen, eventl. als Abschnitt "In Fanfictions" auf den jeweiligen Seiten oder woanders? (also mit dem obligatorischen "Dieser Abschnitt ist...) Oder hast du eine andere Idee? Danke, DER HELD :Fanfics zu offiziellen Charakteren würde ich nur dann in die offiziellen Artikel einfließen lassen, wenn sie wirklich verbreitet sind, wie zum Beispiel Fan-Namen für Charaktere, die keinen offiziellen Namen haben, Lyras Affinität zu Menschen oder die Charakterisierung von Butten Mash, da dies eben nicht nur von einzelnen Autoren verwendet wird, sondern von einer Vielzahl. Die Infos können jeweils in einem eigenen Absatz (z.B. "Im Fandom"). Pinkies Charakterisierung aus Cupcakes und co evt. mit entsprechenden Belegen, dass es sich dabei um verbreitete Infos handelt (beispielsweise durch Erwähnung auf Equestria Daily), auf keinen Fall aber die Infos aus euren Fanfics, die sind einfach noch zu unbedeutend. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:03, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ... kannst mich mal! Wenn du schon an unseren Artikeln rumlöscht und dann noch meinst, wir sollen die Kurzbeschreibungen überarbeiten, reicht es mir hin! Dann mach deinen Scheiß doch alleine, oder wie es Flatinka so schön formulierte: Ach leck mich doch am Arsch! :Zunächst mal sind das nicht eure Artikel. Das ganze hier ist ein Wiki, die Artikel gehören damit niemandem und jedem. Da geht es darum, relevante Informationen (und ich bin durchaus bereit, den Begriff "Relevant" sehr locker auszulegen), auf enzyklopädische Weise darzustellen, nicht Werbung für seine eigenen Projekte zu machen. Wenn du dass nicht kannst, wird sich eine Mitarbeit schwierig gestalten. Du kannst deine FanFics gerne im FanFic-Bereich von bronies.de bewerben, dafür ist er da, aber nicht hier. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:02, 7. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Erlaube mir, dir den riesengroßen Fehler zu verdeutlichen, den du soeben begangen hast. Du zwingst mich nun dazu, die Flammen von 1000 Sonnen auf dich niederprasseln zu lassen. Du wisrst deine Mutter für den Tag deiner Geburt verfluchen und NUN GEH, Geh und beginn dein Leben in Angst, wissend das dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, das schwebende Schwert des Damokles auf dich niederfahren und dich in zwei Teile schneiden wird. Und wenn du dann auf das rauchende Wrack blickst, was einst dein Leben war, wirst du den Tag breuen, AN DEM DU DIE FALSCHEN BRONIES GEGEN DICH AUFGEBRACHT HAST ! Du blöder Dolores Umbridge-Klon ! :Flatinka ::oh, wie ich mich vor euch fürchte… Werdet ihr mich zwingen, schlechte FanFic zu lesen, oder was wollt ihr tun? Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:12, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Schön, dass du auch normal reden kannst... ::Flatinka Entschuldigung Hey, ähm...mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Unrecht hatte und meine Reaktionen eher...falsch waren. Deswegen möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, du nimmst sie an. Ach ja, eine Sache noch : Die Profiländerung von mir war nur Spaß, du brauchst das nicht ernstzunehmen, ich hatte neulich dasselbe als Scherz bei einem anderen Admin gemacht und der hat herzlich darüber gelacht. Zur Zusammenfassung : Ich reiche dir meine Hand in Frieden. Nimmst du sie an ? Liebe Grüße, Flatinka :Keine Sorge, ich bin (meistens) nicht nachtragend. Eine Entschuldigung nehme ich gerne an, sofern so etwas nicht wieder vorkomme. Viele Grüße: Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 18:02, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Danke :) :Flatinka Sperre - immer und immer wieder Nachdem ich mehrfach an den Support von Wikia geschrieben und nie eine wirklich zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen habe, wende ich mich an Dich und hoffe, dass Du vielleicht ein wenig mehr ausrichten kannst. Es passiert mir ständig (an manchen Tagen mehrfach), dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr kommentieren oder bearbeiten konnte, wegen einer Sperre von VegaDark, meistens begründet mit "vandalism" oder "spam". Ich habe jedoch eigentlich nie etwas in die Richtung getan und frage mich jetzt, was da eigentlich los ist. Als ich mich an den Support wandte, wurde mir nur erklärt, wer VegaDark ist und was seine Aufgabe im deutschsprachigen Wiki-Raum wäre, wirklich zufriedenstellend oder lösungsorientiert fand ich das nicht gerade. Ich wende mich an Dich, weil ich aktuell nur im MLP-Wiki wirklich aktiv unterwegs bin und keine Ahnung habe, was ich jetzt noch machen soll. Auf Dauer verderben mir diese ständigen Sperren die Lust daran, mich weiter aktiv zu beteiligen, möchte aber meine Arbeit nicht aufgeben, da ich eigentlich Spaß daran habe, Artikel zu überarbeiten und zu verbessern. Es wäre lieb, wenn Du dich da mal beizeiten drum kümmern könntest. :-) SallyTheWriter (Diskussion) 23:18, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Dein Sperrlog ist leer, du selbst warst also nie gesperrt. Es kann also höchstens daran liegen, dass deine IP-Adresse gesperrt sein könnte. Das ganze aber nicht nur hier, sondern wohl Wikia-weit, ansonsten würde das hier im Sperr-Logbuch auftauchen. :Es fällt mir nur eine Sache ein, die das erklären könnte: Verwendet du im Internet einen Anonymisierdienst wie beispielsweise Tor Project ober einen Proxy? Damit wird leider des öfteren auch Unsinn (Spambots) betrieben, weshalb viele derart verwendete IP-Adresse dauerhaft oder Zeitweilig gesperrt werden müssen, da sie sonst ganz Wikia vollspammen. :Ich selbst kann da leider nichts tun. Mir würden nur zwei mögliche Lösungen einfallen. Entweder nutzt du keine solchen Anonymisierer mehr oder du wendest dich nochmal an Wikia und bittest darum, von IP-Sperren ausgenommen zu werden (wobei ich nicht weiß, ob die das machen werden). Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir da nicht helfen kann, aber trotz meiner Admin-Rechte sind meine Möglichkeiten hier sehr beschränkt. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:18, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Warte, ich hab da doch noch eine Idee: Du wendest dich an Benutzer Diskussion:Bahnpirat. Der ist Bürokrat, und steht damit noch eine Stufe über mir. Damit kann er die Admin-Rechte geben, durch die wärst du auch von IP-Sperren ausgenommen (wenn ich mich nicht irre). Das sollte wohl die einfachste Möglichkeit sein, das Problem zu lösen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:21, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Hm, also ich erinnere mich nicht daran, jemals eine Art Anonymisierer eingerichtet zu haben, werde mich aber an Bahnpirat wenden, wenn das ganze noch einmal auftritt. Vielen Dank für Deine Tipps. :-) SallyTheWriter (Diskussion) 15:01, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Von globalen IP Sperren werden auch Administratoren betroffen. Du solltest den Support konkret nach einer Problem Lösung fragen, ansonsten können wir VSTF auch nichts machen. ::::Vielleicht hat jemand bei dir zuhause unter einem anderen Account gespamt und wurde deswegen gesperrt. Davon wärst du dann nämlich auch betroffen. Für Rückfragen schreib mir bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite, damit ich dir antworten kann. ::::LG, --Rain (Talk page) 21:11, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Es ist schon eine Zeit her. Da habe ich einfach mal alle, die öfter aktiv waren, zu Prinzessinnen.... ähm, ich meine Administratoren gemacht. So einfach wird man jetzt nicht mehr Admin hier. Da musst du erst drei Staffeln lang Freundschaftsprobleme lösen! *kicher* Spaß bei Seite. Die IP-Sperre wird Wikia-weit sein. Da kann ich wohl auch nichts machen. Auch der Admin-Status wird daran nichts ändern. Kann aber sein, dass nach dem anmelden mit dem Benutzerkonto die Sperre nicht mehr greift. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 22:27, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Prinzessinnen Hallo Ich hoffe mal, das ist hier so richtig. Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass die von dir gelöschte "Prinzessinnen" Seite mit der Weiterleitung zu "Kategorie:Prinzessinnen" so unsinnig nicht war. Immerhin ist diese Seite in der Titelleiste unter der Rubrik "Liste aller Ponys" verlinkt. Vielleicht gibt's ja eine elegantere Möglichkeit die ich als Neuling hier nicht kenne, jetzt allerdings führt der Link nur zur gelöschten Seite.Bot-chan (Diskussion) 21:16, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich sehe da auf der keine Links und die Linkliste ist auch leer. Abgesehen davon halte ich es für sinnvoller, wen jemand einen Artikel Prinzessinnen anlegt. Immerhin ist der Status eines Prinzen/Prinzessin nicht deckungsgleich mit dem eines Alihorns (beispielsweise sind Blaublut, Shining Armor und Platinum Prinzen/Prinzessinnen, ohne Flügel zu haben. Wenn da eine Weiterleitung auf die Kategorie existiert, stünde dass einer Artikelanlage im Weg. Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:53, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Tja, der Link dazu existiert aber nach wie vor. Keine Ahnung, wer ihn angelegt hat ohne die Seite mit Inhalt zu füllen, Meine Idee war das nicht. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, das Blaublut und Shining keine Prinz''essinnen'' sind, aber wie gesagt, nicht meine Idee. Den Link zu dieser Seite findest du übrigens auf jeder einzelnen Seite dieses Wikis (Screenshot). So, dann will ich dir damit aber nicht länger auf die Nerven gehen. Bis dann :) Bot-chan (Diskussion) 17:40, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, danke für den Hinweis. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum das weder in der Linkliste auftaucht noch von mit gefunden wurde: Das Layout ist nur im Wikia-Skin sichtbar, ich verwende jedoch Monobook. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wo der Fehler lag, konnte ich ihn aber korrigieren, der Link geht jetzt direkt auf die Kategorie. Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:51, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) "Schlechte" Pastas Abend, mal nach langer Zeit wieder hier gewesen... getan hat sich ja nicht viel, also musste auch ich nicht viel tun. Dabei fiel mir so ein Satz ins Auge, ich zitiere: "Werdet ihr mich zwingen, schlechte FanFic zu lesen, oder was wollt ihr tun?" Ich hätte da was, aber bitte ERST lesen und DANN meckern, so wie es sich gehört...^^ Heil Celestia Gibt´s auch im CP-Wiki... Heil Celestia Also, wenn du wirklich der Meinung bist, es ist eh nicht wert zu lesen, bitte, aber damit beweist du nur deinen schlechten Argumente. Und ich will und brauche auch keine Gegenmecker von dir, es ist mir einfach egal - es sei denn, sie ist in Form eines Komments unter der Pasta oder bei uns im Wiki und aus konstruktive Kritik. Denk mal drüber nach... DER HELD (Diskussion) 22:29, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe nie behauptet, dass eure Fan_Fic schlecht ist. Ich habe aber auch nie das Gegenteil behauptet. Ob sich die Bezeichnung "schlechte Fanfic" auf eure bezieht oder auf andere, ist nicht geklärt. Was ihr in meine Worte hinein interpretiert, ist eure Sache. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:33, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Erstens mal, es sind mehrere... :Zweitens, das beweist ja mal wieder nur deine Voreinstellung, mit der ich aber auch schon gerechnet habe... und jetzt behaupte nicht, WIR würden hier interpretieren... das tust nur du. :Aber es ist deine Sache, ich kann dich schlecht zwingen... aber immerhin weiß ich nun, dass du nicht mal den nötigen Mut hast eine unserer Pastas zu lesen, um entscheiden zu können... was eindeutig beweist, dass wir ne ordentliche Stufe reifer sind... aber anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet, wie gesagt, Pussy bleibt Pussy, da kann auch der ach-so-tolle Adminstatus nix dran ändern. :Ich wünsche dir trotzdem, dass du mal drüber nachdenkst und vielleicht doch einsiehst, dass auch du Fehler machst und versuchst, sie auszubügeln... :DER HELD (Diskussion) 15:42, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich habe kurz drübergeschaut. Falsche Typographie, zu kurze Absätze, da sehe ich keinen Grund, weiterzulesen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:42, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) *Faceplam* ::Du sollst LESEN, nicht kurz drüberschauen... also ALLES lesen und keine von vorne schon feste Meinung äußern... aber ich merke schon, diskutieren bringt nix... dann Pech. ::Mach dein Zeug hier, motze weiter, ärgere weiter kleine dumme Kinder, aber wisse: ::Du bist nich besser. ::DER HELD (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) MLP Fangames Hi!Ich wollte eigentlich mal ein paar Artikel auf deutsch zu Fangames hinzufügen,wie beim MLP Fanart Wiki .Ich weiß aber nicht in welche Kategorie das hier genau fällt oder ob es bereits dafür eine eine Kategorie gibt. Trelliw (Diskussion) 18:04, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Am besten in die Kategorie:Fanfiction stellen (oder evt. eine Unterkategorie Kategorie:Fanspiele erstellen). Nicht vergessen, den Artikelnamen Fan:Fiction: voranszustellen, damit der Leser sofort sieht, dass es sich nicht um offizielles Material handelt. Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:15, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :OK und danke für die Korrekturen.Ich füge demnächst noch ein paar andere Spiele hinzu und eigentlich wollte ich die Rechtschreibung noch kontrollieren aber das hast du ja schon erledigt :). :Trelliw (Diskussion) 16:57, 28. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Sorry für den Fehler bei dem Artikel Nightmare Night, der Songtext wurde automatisch zusammengepackt und das sah dann auch dem enstsprechend aus. :Trelliw (Diskussion) 12:57, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Da wäre es evt. sinnvoll, den Visual Editor nicht zu benutzen, sondern statt dessen den Quellcode-Editor. Da pssiert nichts unerwartetes. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 14:24, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Galician interwiki Hello, A cople of weeks ago, I've been trying to improve some interwiki linking between MLP wikis. One such wiki was Galician, but last week I was blocked there for adding interwikis and some of them were then removed. While I've attempted to communicate with admin, I got no reply so far. I think you should consider removing those links – if he wishes no interwikis in his wiki (even to good English articles), then why should others link to them. At least temporarily. On this wiki I've found Galician interwikis in 3 articles: *Snails *Joe *Matilda — Vengir (Diskussion) 21:44, 14. Mai 2015 (UTC) :While I do not understand why thos interwikis where rmoved over there, I see no reason to remove them here, at least not unless that wiki states that it does not wnat to be linked to. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 08:59, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I hardly understand that either, and that I've been trying to clear up with him. However, considering it took almost 2 months for him to react to me adding those interwikis, I wouldn't expect reply coming soon. Anyway, if you are alright with linking to a wiki that might never allow to link back, then I won't be stopping you. I should also probably mention that it was my initiative to add Galician wiki to MLP interwiki family; I posted the request on the Community Central and I added all those links to Galician and English wikis, which then started spilling into other wikis once they started copying them from English articles. I never asked for any kind of permission due to inactivity but after that surprising incident, I will be for future wikis. Vengir (Diskussion) 13:53, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) Anfrage Das musst du mir Jetzt doch erklären. Wieso waren das bei Apple Bloom nicht die echten Schönheitspocken ?Booklet (Diskussion) 16:19, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Zunächst mal es gegen die Pocken eben kein Heilmittel, sondern man musste warten, bis sie von allein vorbei gingen. Gegen Apple Blooms Variante gibt es aber ein Heilmittel. Darüber hinaus sind die richtigen Schönheitspocken offensichtlich ansteckend (die anderen Ponys ziehen Schutzanzüge an, als sie davon hören), Apple Bloom infiziert aber niemanden. Von daher gehe ich davon aus, dass sie zwar die Symptome der Schönheitspocken zeigt, der Erkrankung jedoch mit dem Herzenswunsch (wenn das bei der erwähnten Epidemie die Ursache gewesen wäre, hätte man das sicher hersausgefunden) eine andere Ursache zugrunde liegt. Gruß Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:30, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Danke.Booklet (Diskussion) 16:33, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Bittstellung Bitte den Artikel Ponywettbewerb-Cheerleader bis auf weiteres für Bearbeitungen sperren. Danke im Vorraus. Booklet (Diskussion) 21:20, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Warum setzt du da eigentlich einfach Korrekturen von Rechtschreibung und Grammatik zurück? Deine Version war keineswegs richtig. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 22:03, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Der springende Punkt ist, das die Version von Panta Rhei999 mir den Eindruck vermittelte dass der ganze Ponywettbewerb nur dafür veranstalltet wurde, damit die Cheerleader ihre Sportlichkeit zeigen können. Was definitiev nicht Stimmt. Wer weiß wie viele noch darauf herrein fallen würden. Ich wollte einfach dieses Element inaktiev wissen bis ich das mit Panta geklärt habe. Booklet (Diskussion) 08:08, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt. Sorry wegen den Umständen. Booklet (Diskussion) 15:24, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) S4 in Germany If the German title for S4E24 turns out to be the same as the title for S3E12, what will you do to disambiguate between the two episodes? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 08:42, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Probaply call it "Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4)", but I’ll wait until wen have confirmation that they will really reuse the title. Currently we onyl have the airdate. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:58, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Seriously? Disney Channel Germany aren't showing both parts of Twilight's Kingdom on the same day? They're doing it with another one of their shows this Saturday (which is why there's no MLP on that day), so why not My Little Pony? If I had to guess, I'd say it's because on the day after they show part 2, they'll be showing Friendship Games. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 08:14, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) So, are they showing Friendship Games on the 13th of December or not? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 11:21, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Don’t know jet. I’ll write it in the aticle as soon as I know. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 11:29, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) German S3 DVDs What languages are there on the German S3 DVDs? Is it just German and English, or are there more languages as well? I'm curious, because these will be the same DVDs that'll be arriving here in the UK next year. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 11:34, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :As far as I know there are German only versions and German+English Versions. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 11:43, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Translation Request What does the word "Nettigkeits" mean? Online translators refuse to translate it and I wanna know why. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 14:20, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :It's "Nettigkeit" + "-s" for plural, I believe. It's been so many years since I learned German and I forgot almost everything, but I'm pretty sure about this. Vengir (Diskussion) 14:28, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Yes. It’s the genitiv case of "Nettigkeit", which translates to "kindness" or "niceness". Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 14:32, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, yes. This case is somewhat equivalent to English «'s». So it would translate as "of Kindness". Vengir (Diskussion) 14:50, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Tirek's German Voice Now, I haven't seen the German dub of Twilight's Kingdom yet (I'm waiting until next month to see it, a few days after Disney Channel has shown it), but I've been told that his voice is that of the guy who did the voice of Pete (or as you Germans know him, Karlo) in Goof Troop (Goofy und Max). Somehow I find that impossible, unless Wolfgang Kühne was mysteriously resurrected by Tanja Schmitz. I don't know why Tanja would go to great lengths to do such a thing as that. And I had no idea resurrecting someone who's been dead for 7 years was possible. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 09:55, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Tirek was voiced by Tilo Schmitz, who voiced Karlo and also voiced Teal’c in Stargate, Dukat in Star Trek and Tychus Findlay in Starcraft II. He also was the German voice of the Dragon in Dragonshy. Wolfgang Kühne also voiced Kalro in some, but not all of his appearances. So don’t woryy, the German voice acting does not involve necromancy. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:09, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) German Netflix What are the new episodes that turned up on the German Netflix yesterday? Are they S5 episodes? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 07:13, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :I currently do not have an active Netflix account. I only started the free trial month when the second half of season 4 came out, which has expired since then, so I can’t look it up. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:48, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Translation Request, Part 2 A recent German TV commercial is called "Pinkie Pies Nascheckchen". Judging by the description, "Nascheckchen", which is a name of a place, is a play on something. What's it a play on? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 11:42, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Nascheckchen is the word used in the German translation for Sugarcube Corner because a literal translation would not sound fitting in German. It’s a combination of the word "naschen", which means "snack on sweats", and "Eckchen", which is a small corner. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:27, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Question about the German Friendship Games soundtrack Are the voices the same as that of the show/films or is it an entirely different voice cast? Because if it's an entirely different voice cast, that would explain why Disney Channel hasn't shown Friendship Games yet. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 07:38, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :The singing voice are the usuals ones, however, Spikes talking voice is a different than in the series. I do not knw if that means they changes his voice actor, or if that other voice is only used for the soundtrack, but not in the film. I curently expect that Disney will air the film in early May, after the rerun of season 4, but for now, this is unconfirmed.Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:37, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Anfrage Ich bin zufällig über eine der Fan-Fiction seiten hier Gestollpert. Also wenn die schon hier geduldet werden, könnte man dann nicht eine Warnung davorschalten das der Inhalt nicht Jugenfrei ist? Booklet (Diskussion) 14:22, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe die Vorlage:Fanfiction nun angepasst, dass sie eine Wahrung ausgibt, wenn man zu Beginn des Artikels hinschreibt. Ich habe aber nicht vor, alle FanFics hier durchzugehen, aber wenn dir eine auffällst, kannst du das gerne machen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:29, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Danke. Booklet (Diskussion) 08:35, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) TVinfo How do you get as far as the end of May on the TVinfo website? I can only get as far as the 13th of May, even after signing up. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 13:30, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Enter "My Little Pony" in the search ("Program Suche" just below "login"). It will show all futur air dates of the show. Unfortunaltly, the search result page can neither be linked to nor bookmarked (as far as I know), so you will have to enter it every time you search. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 13:35, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Season 5 TV Rips Where am I gonna get TV rips of German S5 when it starts airing? I can't seem to use OTR anymore as a couple of days ago I recorded a random show just for the heck of it, but today when I decode it, I get a message that reads "Your account balance is too low to decode this file. You need 5 more Cent. Reason: You already decoded 5 files. 5 of 10 are free, each more costs 5 Cent." Currently, the website has no clickable ad banners, so I can't gain anymore "money". Am I basically screwed now when it comes to German TV rips of MLP? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 19:53, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :I will certainly not give out any links to illegal content, but you will be able to find places where you can watch or download them if you search for them. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:00, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) But the only place that comes to mind is …, and they only upload episodes with German audio synced up to an iTunes rip. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:05, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Looks like I have no choice. When desperate times call for desperate measures, create multiple accounts on OTR. And that's exactly what I plan to do. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:23, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :In guess the best (and even legal) way to get them would be http://shows.disneychannel.de/my-little-pony , but you might need a German IP adress (by using a proxy) to get the videos there. That site has all episodes until one week after they aired. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:24, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but the thing is, though, I wanna continue to watch them multiple times in the future and I highly doubt the Disney Channel website has a download feature. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:31, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :There exist programs you can find on the Internet that let you record what you are currently watching on your computer. You can use them to create your own copy of the episode (although them would probably result in a low quality). Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:37, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) I think I'll just stick with my idea. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:41, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) The Sony situation If you were following Equestria Daily lately you'll probably know what I am writing about. The situation has indeed improved with clips being unblocked everywhere… except Germany. I thought I would let you know for that reason just in case. Vengir (talk • contributions) 22:10, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Fortunately, there are way to bypass blocks that only affect certain regions. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 22:15, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Flutter Brutter See? Told you it would be the 11th episode. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Saying something without having a reference, even if correct, is not worth any more the being wrong on a wiki. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 16:19, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Question Why did the German dubbers call the manticore a "Löwenwesen" and not a "Mantikor"? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 16:04, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) :I have no magic crystal ball to read the mind of the creators, but especially in the early episodes they tried to avoid more complex terms to make the series understandable even by the smallest children. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:50, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) German S5 Four episodes every weekend after the premiere? Looks like Disney Channel wants to get the season done fast. Do you think this means S6 might start in Germany in October? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 18:05, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) :German season six will most likely air during the English season seven. As we do not yet have an airdate for that season, I have no estimation for German season six. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 18:08, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) What site says that Princess Spike is airing on the 13th of June? Because fernsehserien.de still says the 5th of June. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 18:16, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) :That was my mistake. June 5th is right. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 08:18, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC)